


I Cherish You

by IT_CAME_FROM_MUD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Season 4, M/M, its real pining hours boys!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD/pseuds/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD
Summary: A little mock script I did of Hannibal season four.Hannibal and Will’s relationship has not completely ‘Become’. Not yet, at least.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Cherish You

[Will and Hannibal eating, a harpsichord playing. It’s just them, and their table is considerably smaller than what they’re used to. There is eye contact, with only a platter of meat to separate them.] 

(Some filler dialogue here. Blah blah. New personas that they need for Cuba. A Matthew Peterson, and a Stephen Lorde.)

Will: An alias is something to take off and put back on again with a certain amount of... ease. I don’t want to get lost in being Matthew Peterson.

Hannibal: You want to take him off, air him out and slip him on like a suit. 

[They eat for a few seconds.]

Hannibal: It may be easier to hide in the folds of Matthew. Being Will Graham is not without difficulties.

Will: Will Graham has become. I would argue that being Will Graham has never been easier. 

[There is a long period of quiet eating. Will continues to glance at Hannibal as if he has something else to say.]

Will: Matthew Peterson and Stephen Lorde weren’t lovers, as far as I know.

[Hannibal stops eating. He stares at Will for a long moment. The door to the dining room opens and a big dog trots in. She stops near Hannibal’s chair and looks up at him imploringly.]

Hannibal: Are we lovers?

[Will looks back at him, conflicting emotions on his face. Back to the dog, with much the same look. She whines.]

Hannibal: No begging. 

[He snaps his fingers at her and she gives him a sad face before slipping beneath the table.] 

Will: We’re... intertwined. We are intimate. 

Hannibal: A mentor and his disciple can be intimate. Brothers can be intimate. One would argue that there is nothing more personal than kinship. 

Will: No, this goes beyond kinship. The strings of fate have bound us together, for better or worse... Doctor Lecter.

[The dog wriggles her head onto Will’s lap and whines up at him. He feeds her a few scraps from his plate.]

Hannibal: From past experience, the term ‘lovers’ has its physical obligations. I cherish you, Will. My words have become your own, your designs mine. But we are not yet ‘lovers.’ 

[Will looks at his food while he eats. He’s relaxed, using his ‘manipulation’ voice to tease Hannibal.]

Will: I’d like to be.

[Hannibal pauses, his mouth open. He looks surprised. Hannibal Lecter has nothing to say to this. Will raises his eyebrows and pulls the food from his fork with his teeth. Hannibal simply watches.]

Hannibal: If the strings of fate bind us any tighter, they may break.

[Will smiles. Then laughs. Hannibal smiles at Will’s amusement. They share this quiet moment.]


End file.
